Some electronic devices operate only a few hours during the day, and are consequently in standby power mode during the rest of the day. Standby power is the power used while an electronic device is in its lowest power mode. Lowering the standby power consumption results in saving of considerable amount of energy. Switch Mode Power Supply (SMPS) allows for efficient power conversion in electronic equipment. SMPS, even with the output unloaded, consume a large amount of power because during every oscillator cycle the power switch is turned on and off. The switch losses associated with turning the switch on and off have an impact on the system standby power.